When hearts are attacked
by hidden manna
Summary: There are some personal problems going on with some of the DBZ gang. Will it get taken care of or will it get worse? Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Hi there, this is my first attempt to writing a DBZ. fanfic. I'm usually putting my stories in originals in sci-fi, fantasy or poetries. Hopefully out of all the DBZ. I have seen, I can get the Characters right but if I don't, oh well. I do not own anything of Dragonball Z nor do I want to. I like being an original and it's wrong to steal peoples writings they work so hard on may you make money for it or not. The ages in this story are Trunks 25, Goten 24, Marron 22, Pan 17, Bra 17 and their friends Laysha 17, Isis 17 and Jace 17.the rest of their friends are in their teens and twenties. And all the adults and their friends are ancient. Oh yeah one more thing Bra and Pan are not going out with Goten and Trunks.  
  
  
  
This story takes place in a time of peace. The earth hasn't been threatened for years and life been well for the Z fighters and their families but sometimes things are not always what they seem. Sometimes the war is not always on the outside but the inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
When hearts are attacked  
  
Chap 1.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Take this Trunks!!" Shouted Goten, "ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaa!!!" And Trunks blast back at it and the force of his blast was just as strong as Gotens. It was like a tug a war between them. And the force of Gotens blast was starting to push Trunks back and he becomes a super saiyan then the same started to happen to Goten and he becomes a super saiyan. Then Trunks jumps out of the way of the blast then disappears and reappears behind Goten and kicks him into the wall of the gravity room.  
  
"You have to do better than that Goten, if you want to keep up with me!!"  
  
"Yeah right Trunks!!" "That was a lucky shot!!" "Bra and Pan can kick harder than that and don't have to go super saiyan to do it!!" Then they both charge at each other in full force and started fighting in the air.  
  
At Capsule Corp Bra, Pan and two of their friends Laysha and Isis were over and they all were studying for their economics test. They had just finished doing it. "Girls!" said Bra, "if we don't pass this test tomorrow, there is something wrong with us!"  
  
"We have been studying this for three weeks." Said Pan, "we'll do fine."  
  
"I hope so." Said Laysha, "I get so nervous it doesn't matter what kind of test it is."  
  
"Well I myself am tired and glad we are finish studying." Said Isis, looking out the window staring at Trunks with Goten coming out of the gravity room and he notice her staring at him and gives her a wink. Then Goten slaps him up side his head.  
  
"Ow…Goten!!" "What did you do that for?"  
  
"Don't even go their bro!" then Isis turned around from the window.  
  
"Let me show you girls my dress I just bought for my party Friday night!" Said Bra, excited running to her closet.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" "Where did you buy this dress?" "It is hot!" said Laysha, fanning herself.  
  
"Where else." said Bra, "from Ashas designer clothes in the mall." "It was on sale for fifty bucks."  
  
"That's not a sale." Said Pan.  
  
"Oh yes it is…This is a two hundred dollar dress!" Down stairs in the living room bulma was talking to two of her old friends from high school.  
  
"Lena and Terry." "I still can't get over how good you two look." Said Bulma, smiling. "It's like you haven't aged a bit."  
  
"Us?" Said Terry, "Bulma. The last time we saw you was at your wedding and you still look the same."  
  
"What is your beauty secret?" Asks Lena.  
  
"Well, said Bulma, "the same stuff I have been doing for years. Spas, facials, eating right, exercise." Then Vegeta walks in the room.  
  
"Hi Vegeta," said both Lena and Terry, Waving at him. He sighs.  
  
"Woman!" "I need to see you in the kitchen!"  
  
"Vegeta!" I have guest!"  
  
"Tell them to go home!!" Said vegeta, walking out of the room.  
  
"Excuse me." Said Bulma, "Vegeta!!" She yells for him walking fast out the room.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" "You were very rude just now!!"  
  
"You have been with them every day since they arrived last week!!" Said Vegeta, in anger. "And I'm tired of it!!"  
  
"Look vegeta!!" "I have not seen them since our wedding!!" Shouted Bulma, "you know my high school reunion is coming up!!"  
  
"Bulma!!" yelled Vegeta; "You have seen them since the wedding!!" "Remember!!" "We were all together with that imbecile Kakarot and his annoying wife!!" "And I am aware of your reunion!!"  
  
"Vegeta!!" "That was two weeks after our wedding and it was there last night here before they went back home to college!!" "of course I was going to see them!!" "When you was sparing earlier, did you get hit real hard upside your head?"  
  
"Of course not woman!" Said Vegeta, "Bulma!" "I could care less about those women in there…I am hungry!!"  
  
"Their names are Lena and Terry!!" Shouted Bulma, "You've seen them both before we got married when I was going out with Yamcha!" "I introduce them to you by name and by their names you will call them!!" then Lena walks in the kitchen.  
  
"Bulma." "Terry's office paged her…so she had to go."  
  
"Okay Lena." "Do you mind sitting here in the kitchen?" "I have to fix vegeta something to eat before he dies of starvation!" Bulma gives vegeta an angry look.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind." She goes and sits in front of vegeta and they both stare at each other.  
  
"Lena, Do you know if Cody and Lisa are coming to the reunion?" Ask Bulma, as she starts cooking the food.  
  
"Now you know the ex proms king and queen will not miss out on this." "I just saw them on my way over here." "They told me to tell you hi and they will be calling you."  
  
"Great!" Said Bulma.  
  
"I don't see the purpose of a reunion." Said Vegeta, seeing people you have not seen for years nor want to see."  
  
"That's what so special about it Vegeta." Said Lena, seeing what people have done with their lives over the years." Like Terry and me we left this city and went off to the same college, graduated and came to south city and became senior executives with two awesome corporations." "Bulma was suppose to come along also, since she had the same plans to go to college with us."  
  
"We three were inseparable in high school." Said Bulma, "we had all these plans map out for our lives." "Even down to the men we were going to marry."  
  
"So I assume you had plans to marry that weakling Yamcha?" ask Vegeta, smirking.  
  
"Yes I did Vegeta." Said Bulma, smirking back at him. "But lucky for me you came along and stole my heart." "My plans for leaving here for college was shot anyway." "That college did not have some of the main courses I needed for what I was going for, so I just stayed here and went to college." The phone rings.  
  
"Hello!" Said Bulma, "okay Tate…Calm down…I'm coming right now!" she hangs the phone up. "I have to go to the office!"  
  
"What's wrong Bulma?" ask Lena, "I can't explain right now!" "Sorry Vegeta, you have to serve yourself!" "Bye!" She runs out of the kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe that woman!!" said Vegeta, angry shaking his head. "She always does this!!" "Can't they do the job with out calling her…She has morons working for her!!" "If I was in charge and that imbecile Tate called me crying on the phone, I would go over there and destroy him…then destroy the fools who cause the problem!!"  
  
"You are definitely not a people person are you Vegeta?" Ask Lena.  
  
"What!!" Shouted Vegeta, staring back at her.  
  
"You're still the same old Vegeta, as I knew you thirty years ago." Said Lena, smirking.  
  
"You know nothing woman!" Said Vegeta, trying to take all the food off the stove.  
  
"Let me help you with that!" Said Lena, getting up and walking towards him.  
  
"No!" Said Vegeta, "I don't need your help!"  
  
"Yeh right!" She starts taking some of the food out of his hands and sits it on the table. She starts serving him. Then finishes and sits down in front of him and he starts staring at her.  
  
"What? Ask Lena, "Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"Woman…You never change!" Said Vegeta, smirking at her. Then Goku walks in the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Lena and Vegeta… Food!!" Shouted Goku, drooling at the mouth noticing the food on the table. Then he sits down at the table and starts eating like a mad man.  
  
"Kakarot!!" Yelled Vegeta, "this is my dinner!!" "Go home to your crazy wife and eat there!!"  
  
"I did eat at home already!" said Goku, stuffing food down his mouth. "But I'm hungry again!" Goku was about to take the whole platter of chicken and dump it in his mouth whenVegeta snatches it from him.  
  
"Why are you here kakarot?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Said Goku,"I wanted you to come spar with me in the virtual world."  
  
"So, you're ready to get beaten up again so soon Kakarot?" said Vegeta, smiling at him. "Maybe slamming you through the ground wasn't good enough!"  
  
"You cheated Vegeta! and you know it!" Said Goku, wiping his mouth with his hands.  
  
"What ever Kakarot!"  
  
"Vegeta! Tell Bulma I will see her later!" Said Lena, Getting up from the table. "Goku!" Tell Chi Chi I said hi!" See you later." As she walks out the room Vegeta couldn't help but to stare at her and Goku did not notice.  
  
About an hour later Isis was coming down the stairs to get something to drink for all the girls when she turned the corner and ran right into Trunks which the impact would have knock her straight through the floor if he hadn't of caught her in his arms.  
  
"Well hi there. Said Trunks, smirking at her.  
  
"Hi." Said Isis, nervous smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"I am so sorry" said Trunks… I didn't see you coming."  
  
"I didn't see you either." Said Isis, "I'm sorry to. You can let me go now."  
  
"Oh yeah." Said Trunks, letting her go. "I wanted to apologize for winking at you earlier. "I was out of line… I really was just kidding around."  
  
"Apology accepted." Said Isis, smiling at him. Then Marron walks over to him.  
  
"Trunks! "What is taking you so long?" "Oh hi Isis. Are you okay?" "Your hair looks like the wind hit it."  
  
"We ran into each other." Said Trunks, "if I had not of caught her, she would have been with the mole people."  
  
"Are you all right?" Ask Marron, looking concern.  
  
"Yes, I am fine." Said Isis, smiling. "I've got to get the drinks for the girls. Thanks again Trunks." Marron and Trunks walks away all hugged up and she watches them turns and walks away.  
  
"I think she likes you Trunks." Said Marron, smiling.  
  
"Who likes me?" Ask Trunks,  
  
"Isis!" Said Marron,  
  
"Really!" Said Trunks, being silly.  
  
"Yes! I stake my life on it."  
  
"Well, I am already taken." Said Trunks, starting to kiss her.  
  
"All right you to break it up!" Said Todd, smiling interrupting them. "We all are waiting for you two!" "Can you both stop thinking about yourselves for a moment and come join us?" "If that's not too much to ask." They go back in the other room with there friends. In the morning at master Roshi's house Chiaotzu, oolong was playing cards. While Piccolo and Tien was in the mountains with Gohan and Krillin.  
  
"Okay pig!" "Play your card or get out the game!" Said master Roshi.  
  
"Okay old man read it and weep!" he slams down an ace on the table. "I win!" Said oolong, getting excited pulling the pile of money over to him.  
  
"Hold it!" said master Roshi, He slams down on the table a joker and pull back all of the money to him.  
  
"What!!" Said oolong, "you cheated…There are no jokers in this game!!" "We said that at the beginning of the game!!"  
  
"We did?" Said master Roshi, snickering. "It must of slip my mind!" Then Gohan and Krillin come in the room.  
  
"Hey there master Roshi!" said both Gohan and Krillin,  
  
"You two are done with your training already?" Ask master Roshi,  
  
"Yeah." Said Krillin, "I am taking my daughter Marron out for breakfast." "We have not done that for a long time." "My wife is going to be in the grand opening of Hercules tenth gym."  
  
"He's very excited about it." Said Gohan, "Eighteen and Hercule are going to fight along with the others that train in his other gyms." "In a battle royale."  
  
"A battle royale!!" Shouted the other three.  
  
"I hope Hercules life insurance is paid up." Said oolong,  
  
"Why isn't Videl fighting Gohan?" Ask Chiaotzu. "She didn't want to this time." Said Gohan, "every time her dad has open a gym, she would fight." "That's why eighteen is doing it." "Pan is really looking forward to seeing her grandfather fight."  
  
"Eighteen has been doing some advertisements with Hercule for a year now." Said Krillin,"  
  
"You're kidding?" Said oolong.  
  
"I thought she didn't like being in the spot light." Said Chiaotzu.  
  
"It sure shock me." Said Krillin, even right now she is out there with the others doing this mornings session for the next advertisement." "But hey!" "There is always room for change."  
  
At Hercules home they was just finishing up the last take. "Okay!" "That's a rap!" "You guys did great!' "I'm glad that's finish!" said one of the models.  
  
"Really!" said eighteen, "If I had to pick up another car one more time and throw it, "I was going to scream!"  
  
"Alright!" "I'll see you at the next session eighteen…Take care now." "Bye!" then every one left the room. Then Hercule comes behind android eighteen then hugs her and kisses her on the neck.  
  
  
  
This is good isn't it? Well, how did you like it? Looks like some things are starting to come to the surface. See what is going to happen next in Chap 2. 


	2. when hearts are attacked Chap 2.

Hey there! Did you enjoy reading Chap 1? Enjoy reading the rest. Here is Chap 2.  
  
  
  
When hearts are attacked  
  
  
  
"If you don't want me to hurt you jerk take your hands and lips off me now!!" said Eighteen,  
  
"Why?" Said Hercule, still hugging her from behind and kissing her neck. "I am enjoying this." Then she reaches back with both hands and pulls him by his hair and slams him on the floor. "What was that for!!" Said Hercule, in pain holding his butt. "You never stopped me before!!"  
  
"Because I was scared….you fool…I can't keep doing this!! Said eighteen, "I must have been out of it to let you do this to me!!"  
  
Flash back:  
  
"You've got to be kidding!! Yelled eighteen, "that was twenty years ago!!" "Why are you doing this now?  
  
"I was thinking the other day I needed a beautiful women that had brute strength beyond the other women that can be the woman of might." "To work along with the other Woman I have already chosen." "I didn't have a clue who could be this woman of might since all the women I know are strong but not strong enough to lift automobiles. Then, I thought about you. "I said eighteen would be perfect for the job. She's beautiful with brute strength beyond imagination…. So what do you think?" Money will come pouring in like a waterfall!"  
  
"You haven't changed at all! Said eighteen… your still portraying a lie about being such a great guy… When at the same time, your just as greedy, arrogant money hungry, womanizing fool!" "How dare you Black mail me!! I wont do it!! Go ahead…tell Krillin!! "I did it during that time because, I was greedy, and I knew I could beat you!" So I decided to blackmail you! I could have cared less about being in the spot light!"  
  
"Well, it's my turn now! I am planning on using this to my advantage!" said Hercule, smirking…come on eighteen, if you was to go to Krillin with this he will be angry!" He may even start to doubt if you ever had really changed from the life you and your brother use to live." He starts walking over to her as she was being shaken by his words. "I'm sure he would say to you there was no reason for you to blackmail me and keep it a secret." He picks up the phone and hands it to her. "Go ahead and call... But remember this, your daughter Marron and Krillin will be heart broken!" Do you want to watch them suffer from the pain you caused?"  
  
"You stupid moron!!" "I will go and tell Videl and Gohan that you weren't the one that won the world tournament!!"  
  
"They already know." (Hercule lied only Videl knows) Said Hercule, "they just don't know you blackmail Me…they think I told you to fake it because I knew I was going to lose to you and I wanted to win." Videl was very upset about it but she knows how her daddy is and has not said anything about it to no one." So if you do not want to cause an uproar in your family, keep your mouth shut!" She looks at him and sighs.  
  
"All right, I'll do It." said eighteen.  
  
Back:  
  
"Hercule! Said eighteen, "The way I feel right now, I could careless about me being blackmail!" I'm not only keeping this from my husband and daughter about what happen twenty years ago but now I'm a target for you to continuously torture." I guess, I'm still paying for my sins."  
  
"Your no different than me! said Hecule nor, have you changed either!" "What did you think…by locking it away, this wasn't going to come back and haunt you?" Think again!" "I am going to use you like nobodies business!"  
  
"I will not be some door mat for you to walk all over any more Hercule!" said eighteen.  
  
"You will be what ever I tell you to be eighteen!"  
  
"No I wont!!" she was about to leave the room, when he pulled out a deactivator. She saw what he had in his hand then froze.  
  
"I knew this would get your attention! Said Hercule, with an evil smirk. "I can and will use it!"  
  
"You are the lowest of worms!!… How dare you put me in this position!!" Yelled eighteen.  
  
"You put your own self in this position!" said Hercule, smirking. "I just took advantage of it!"  
  
"When I get out of this and I will!" said eighteen, "You are mine!!"  
  
"The position your in?" Said Hercule, starts laughing. "I doubt it!"  
  
At Orange Star High School during lunchtime: "Are you coming to my party tomorrow night Erin?" Ask Bra,  
  
"of course," said Erin, as she walks by. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
"Speaking of party." said Laysha, I still have not decided what I want to wear yet." "You should see my room I took everything out of my closet."  
  
"Well I decided! Said Isis; smirking, I'm wearing my burgundy and white outfit."  
  
"You go girl…that outfit will get Trunks attention for sure!" Said Pan.  
  
"Get his attention?" Said Laysha, the way her body fits in that outfit, he'll need some medical attention!"  
  
"I'm not wearing this outfit because Trunks is going to be at the party." Said Isis, I've given up on going after Trunks." I realize now that Marron is the woman he loves."  
  
"Oh Isis, said Bra, throwing her arm around her neck. "You are a beautiful woman on the outside and inside. I'm sure the guy that comes into your life will see that…. Okay! Since that is over, lets go to the mall after school and help Laysha pick out some clothes for my party."  
  
"I don't need to go to the mall." Said Laysha, I got enough clothes to open up a clothing store."  
  
"Well its time for the store to get some new clothes." Said Bra, you need a fashion adviser immediately and I'm perfect for the job. "Pan, what time is your Grandfathers grand opening of his new gym?" "Because I sure would like for you to go with us."  
  
"At six o'clock." said Pan; "I can be with you guys for a little bit but then I have to go, I don't want to miss none of my Grandfathers grand opening." Then Jace without anyone seeing comes up behind Bra and puts both hands on her eyes.  
  
"I bet you can't guess who this is? Said Jace, smiling.  
  
"Jace!!!" Said Bra, excited screaming.  
  
"Hi! Jace!" Said Pan, smiling.  
  
"When did you come back?" Ask Bra.  
  
"I've been back for a week. said Jace, "I started going to school here today."  
  
"You moved back here!!" Said pan, hugging him."  
  
"My mom was talking to your mom and she said you're having a party Bra."  
  
"Yes I am." Said Bra; "do you want to come?"  
  
"Yes. Said Jace, "The last time I was at a party you gave, was three years ago.. So I'm looking forward to coming."  
  
"My grandfather is having his grand opening of his new gym.. you want to come? It starts at six o'clock.  
  
"I read about that. Sure. I'll come."  
  
"Um. My name is Laysha"  
  
"I am Isis." Feeling ignored. They both extend their hands.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Said Pan, feeling stupid. "These are our friends Laysha and Isis."  
  
"Nice to meet you." said Laysha and Isis in unison.  
  
"Girls, said Bra, Pan and I have known Jace since we were kids."  
  
"Well I got to go, It was good seeing you guys again Said Jace, smiling. …See you later." He walks away.  
  
"Where has he been hiding?" Said Laysha, watching Jace. "He is so fine!.. How come you and pan never told us about him?"  
  
"Yeah! Said Isis.. Instead of keeping him a secret!"  
  
"Maybe… he moved! Said Bra, being a smarty. "Don't you think we would have told you guys about Jace if he were still living in this city?"  
  
"I surely hope you would have. Said Isis,  
  
"enough of talking about Jace!" Said Pan, "lunch is officially over." They leave and go to class.  
  
Marron and Goten were in the virtual world in the lobby of a restaurant in the mountains where they had just got through sparing at. They were waiting for Trunks and Krillin to finish sparing and join them.  
  
"This restaurant is pack!" Said Goten, shaking his head. "Well at least it's only fifteen minutes for us to wait."  
  
"I hate when you have to wait in these kinds of restaurants." Said Marron, looking at the long line.  
  
"Yeah, especially when you're a saiyan like I am said goten, smiling..How come we decided to eat here anyway? By this being the virtual world nothing is real here."  
  
"That's not true." Said Marron, trunks and I come here a lot and there food here is real." When Bulma created this place she tried to make it as real as possible."  
  
"Speaking of Bulma, ask Goten, what is up with her and Vegeta they have for the last couple of weeks been at each others throats more than ever.  
  
"Well, from what I have seen, it's normal. Said Marron, "Bulma has a high school Reunion coming up and she has been hanging with her friends a lot and Vegeta's been getting mad about it."  
  
"Getting mad?" Said Goten, "Why should that make him mad? It's not like she does this all the time." Is the mighty Vegeta getting dense in his old age?"  
  
"No." said Marron, "it's the same stupid stuff he's been doing…being himself, he wont let Bulma have any breathing space." "The only time she can breath is when she goes to the office..how can she stand it?"  
  
"Oh please!" Said Goten, you and trunks are together all the time and you both argue like his parents. You two, are destine to be another Vegeta and Bulma."  
  
"No we are not!" Said Marron, "Trunks and I don't argue like them!..Trunks would not dare yell at me the way Vegeta yells at Bulma! "I love Trunks but I don't love him enough to put up with that!.. Besides, we are not ready to get married."  
  
"Oh really." Said Goten, smirking shaking his head. "That's not what Trunks told… hey guys! Said Trunks, as he and Krillin come in the room. Have you been waiting long?  
  
"No. Said Marron, we have ten minutes left before our table is ready."  
  
"Honey, said Trunks, I know how you love this place. But I'm starving and I want to eat now."  
  
"I agree with Trunks, Marron Said Krillin, and "we worked up an appetite in the mountains."  
  
"So did we! Said Marron.. You don't see us complaining."  
  
"Speak for yourself Marron." Said Goten, "I'm starving to."  
  
"You men are such babies!" Said Marron, "you can't even wait ten minutes!"  
  
At Gokus house: "Videl, helping Chi Chi in the kitchen. "My father is so excited about his tenth gym being open..I'm so excited for him."  
  
"So am I." Said Chi Chi, cooking on the stove. "I can't believe it has been seventeen years ago when your dad won the world tournament."  
  
"Yeah it's been that long!" Said Videl, starting to cry.  
  
"What's wrong Videl?" Ask Chi Chi, turning off the food on the stove and going over to her.  
  
"It's hard for me to talk about it!" Said Videl, tears falling down her face. "I can't see how I lived with this all these many years, with out telling anyone not even Gohan knows!"  
  
In a secluded area in the mountains: "ma-se-ko-haaaaaaa!!!!" Said gohan, shooting it at his father. Then his father instantly disappears and reappears under him and pulls Gohans legs and slams him through the ground still holding on to his legs going through the ground with him. Gohan had already figured out what his dad was up to, so he flies underground with his dad still holding on to his legs and goes up and out of the ground in the air and disappears leaving his father in mid air.  
  
"I know Gohan you are hear." "I just need to focus." He said, thinking to him self. "There he is!" Gohan shots a ki blast from behind and Goku knocks it out the way and instantly Gohan goes over and gives a quick blow to Gokus head knocking him through three huge tall rocks. Then he disappears and reappears in front of Gohan and kicks him really hard through the air almost knocking the wind out of him and disappears then reappears way above him. "Kaio-ken time's twooooooooo!!!!" "Yahhhh!!!!!" Then Gohan sees it coming and goes super saiyan three and blocks it.  
  
"Nice try dad! But not good enough!"  
  
"So, it's going to be one of those kinds of fights!" Said Goku, smirking. Going super saiyan three. Then flashing of lightning and thunder starts and the earth begins to rumble. the ground starts to rip apart. Huge rocks start to rise from the ground and then they both took off in full force towards each other going so fast you could not see them start to fight. Each blow was fierce. One thunderous ki blast after the other. You would think that they were fighting to save the world.  
  
"Gohan stop!!!" yelled Goku, going back to normal with both hands gripping at his stomach like he was in serious pain.  
  
"Dad!! What's wrong!!" ask Gohan, flying fast over to him. "Are you sick!" Then Gohan goes back to normal and they both land on the ground. "Gohan!" Said Goku, then his stomach starts to growl and he scratches his head.  
  
"Can we go now?" "I'm starving!" Then Gohan and all the animals in the area fall to the ground.  
  
The next day in Capsule Corp: "it's party time Baby tonight!! Sang Bra, dancing in her living room.  
  
"Do you have to make all that noise Bra!!" Yelled Vegeta, coming down the stairs looking angry. "How come you are not at school!!"  
  
"Dad! Are you okay…why are you yelling at me? She stops singing and dancing. "You know I only have four classes on Friday. "That's why having my party today was perfect."  
  
"I'm sorry Bra." Said Vegeta, hugging her.  
  
"Where is mom?" Ask Bra, "She is usually up by now. "Is she at the office or having a hang over? "She has been hanging with her friends a lot since they came back in town." Then Bulma walks in the door.  
  
"Where have you been woman!!" yelled Vegeta, walking fast over to her in anger. "I have been waiting up for you all night!!"  
  
"Why didn't you call home!!"  
  
"Please Vegeta." Said Bulma, speaking softly putting her hand on the side of her head because of her hang over. "I didn't realize how late it was." And I wasn't thinking about the time."  
  
"Bulma!!! That is a lie!!!" Screamed Vegeta, he walks fast out the house and fly's away.  
  
"No Vegeta wait!!" Shouted Bulma. Watching him fly away. Then he fly's real far to a secluded area in the mountains and becomes super saiyan three. then starts blasting every huge rock there was to release all the anger he has had inside of him for a long time. Then he stops and becomes normal again. He uses the instant transmission that Goku taught him to go inside the place that Lena was staying at. When he appears in front of her it scared her real bad.  
  
"Vegeta, have you lost your mind!!" said Lena, holding her chest on the floor. "You nearly scared me to death!!"  
  
"You will live!!" Yelled Vegeta, "why didn't you bring my wife home last night!!"  
  
"Hey!! Yelled Lena "I didn't think I was suppose to.. I am not responsible for your wife not coming home last night, I left before I got drunk because I knew that I had no one to drive me home! "Why didn't you come with Bulma last night?" she gets up off the floor and sits on the couch.  
  
"I didn't want to! Said Vegeta, sitting on the floor. "I wanted to stay home and I wanted her to stay with me!"  
  
"Why are you like that Vegeta?" Ask Lena,  
  
"like what! Woman!" Said Vegeta, confused.  
  
"Selfish! Only thinking of you!" "Bulma hasn't seen her friends in many years and you don't want her to spend any time with us!  
  
"That's a lie!" Said Vegeta, standing up walking over to her. "She can spend time with her annoying friends who only come to see how much more money she's made in thirty years and get drunk, vomit and go home!"  
  
"That is not what I meant Said Lena, unless, Bulma is by your side every moment you go crazy." "Before you married her Vegeta, you knew the kind of life she led but that still did not mean she wasn't going to spend quality time with her husband and family."  
  
"Lena, I know that," said Vegeta; he sits next to her on the couch. "It goes deeper than that…for the past few years it's not been good for us…it just seems like we are not as close as we use to be."  
  
"It's like I'm losing her." Like yesterday, when she had to go to the office she didn't get back until four hours later." "Then her two friends dumb and dummer took her out and when she came home a few minutes ago with a hang over, that's all I could stand."  
  
"Have you talk to Bulma about this?" Ask Lena.  
  
"No!" I haven't said Vegeta,  
  
"You need to talk to her Vegeta and tell her how you feel, that is the only way you two are going to solve this, being here with me is not going to help…you shouldn't even be here."  
  
"I had to come! Said Vegeta, there was no one else I can talk to besides, kakarot and I don't want to talk to him…when our eyes met yesterday Lena, I saw that you were still attracted to me and you saw the same thing to in my eyes… "Get out Vegeta!!" Shouted Lena, standing up.  
  
"That is crazy talk.. you married Bulma, you two have been together for almost thirty years, and I refuse to allow you to come back into my life like this…this is wrong!"  
  
"Kiss me Lena." I know you want to." Said Vegeta, walking towards her putting his arms around her.  
  
"Vegeta!!, go home to your wife!!"  
  
"No!" Said Vegeta, starting to kiss her neck. Then she powers up and kneads him hard in the stomach and kicks him in the wall leaving a big dent.  
  
"Maybe that will knock some sense into you!" Said Lena,  
  
"When did you learn to power up like that!!" yelled Vegeta; looking shock. "You nearly knock the wind out of me!!"  
  
"I have been doing some intense training with some of the best trainers for five years now!" said Lena, "You know I use to fight Vegeta, Don't tell me the mighty Vegetas weak?"  
  
"Of course not woman!" said Vegeta, "I could kill you with just one hit!"  
  
"I'm sure you could." I do not doubt that, but I'll fight you to the death first before I let you touch me again." She gets in a fighting position. "You want to go for round two Vegeta?" He gets up off the floor and sits on her couch.  
  
"Come and sit next to me! Said Vegeta, I need to talk to you."  
  
"You got to be kidding!" Said Lena, you already tried to force yourself on me once!" I didn't fall off a bean wagon Vegeta!"  
  
"Woman! I don't need to trick you!" You just seen that for yourself…please come and sit down Lena!" She goes and sits next to him.  
  
"I am sorry for doing that to you." I was wrong…It's just that all the stuff that I have been so angry about for the past few years has finally caught up with me and when I saw you for the first time, it brought back a lot of memories."  
  
Flash back:  
  
  
  
"Vegeta!! I need your help!! Yelled Bulma, running franticly down the stairs.  
  
"What is it Woman!! Yelled Vegeta, "you sound just like kakarots screeching wife!!  
  
"I need for you to be Lena's date tonight!"  
  
"No!" "I told you that before the last time you tried to get me to go out with one of your other high maintenance friends!"  
  
"Vegeta, I am not asking you to date any of my friends, and if your talking about Jamie she said you needed professional help!" "Anyway, Rod had to go out of town suddenly for business purposes and he was suppose to be Lena's date tonight for Capsule Corporations annual business celebration, so I need you to take his place. "You guys can ride in the limo with Yamcha and me."  
  
"No Bulma! I will not do it!" Said Vegeta, "that's your problem if she doesn't have a date for your stupid party, I need to train! I don't have time for this kind of foolishness!"  
  
"Look Vegeta, you wont be training at all if you don't do this for me!"  
  
"You dare threaten the prince of all saiyans!! Shouted Vegeta. "I'll crush you from were you stand at woman!!"  
  
"Go ahead!!" yelled Bulma, "But you won't train here at all!!" "The gravity room I promise to make you won't be did if you don't be Lena's date tonight Vegeta!..your choice, It's only for one night Vegeta!" You already had seen who Lena is before..so it's not like I'm trying to hook you up with her." Bulma turns and walks away. "I already put the suit on your bed that you're wearing tonight." "Be ready by six o'clock." "Five months later."  
  
"I cannot believe you and Vegeta are a couple. Said Bulma,  
  
"I cannot believe it either. Said Lena; "There is a beautiful side to Vegeta he refuses to sometimes bring out because of his pride." Then Vegeta walks in.  
  
"Woman!" Come and spar with me! Said vegeta, pulling her off the couch by her arm as he passes by.  
  
"Bye Lena!" Said Bulma, laughing Watching Lena being pulled out the room by vegeta. Then they both take off in the air. They arrive in a secluded area in the mountains.  
  
"Are you ready to fight? Said vegeta, hopefully you can hit me this time."  
  
"Vegeta! I can't power up like that!" said Lena; "the last time I was shooting sparks!"  
  
"You've learned how to fly said Vegeta, now I'm going to teach you how to fight."  
  
"I already know how to fight." said Lena.  
  
"The way you fight, you wont survive a battle." I will show you how it's done… by my rules."  
  
"What do you mean by my rules?" Ask Lena, looking confused.  
  
"You better run." Said Vegeta, smirking. "I'll give you a ten second head start." So she takes off in the air.  
  
"I can't believe this." Said Lena, "Why do I need to run? This is not a hide and seek game." Then she lands in the forest and starts to run. She runs real fast like her life depended on it. Then she stops by a tree to take a breath. Then a ki blast hit the tree she was standing at chopping it in half.  
  
The moment that happen she starts running again. Ki blasts from vegeta were flying all over the forest barely missing her. Then instantly he appears right in front of her and it scares her then he disappears. And she takes off on the right side of the forest. The area she ran in has a cliff and she couldn't run anymore. So as she was taking off into the air Vegeta stop her by hitting her with a ki Blast. And she falls to the ground.  
  
She struggles to get up and he was about to hit her with another one but she moves out the way. And he instantly appears in front of her and they both start fighting. Then vegeta knowing that she is not as strong as him doesn't fight as hard. Then he disappears and reappears behinds her and kicks her in the back and she went flying real fast almost hitting a tree but she stops herself.  
  
Then he instantly comes in front of her and kicks at her but she blocks his kick and gives him a blow to the head then kicks him hard on the side. Then he double slaps her real hard that caused her to fall to the ground. In the air he shoots another ki blast at her. She looks up in her weaken state and sees the ki blast coming real fast. She suddenly powered up enough to block it. Then she fainted. Then Vegeta comes down to see about her and picks her up then flies off. One year later in the mountains. Lena and Vegeta was walking and talking.  
  
"Lena, do you have to go back, you can stay here with me! Said Vegeta,  
  
"I hate it when you do this Vegeta, I thought you understood that I wanted to have a career." Said Lena, I have been going to college now for two in half years, you should be use to that by now." You have known this since the day we met."  
  
"I know that woman!! Said Vegeta, starting to yell "But I can't stand it any longer!! "You are going to have to choose between college and me!"  
  
"I can't believe your saying this!" Said Lena, looking shock. "How can you take what we have that is so special between us and threaten me to make a decision to leave college!" "That is not fair Vegeta!  
  
"What's not fair is you leaving me again! Said Vegeta, Make a decision now or we are finish woman!"  
  
"You are so prideful and selfish it's sickening! Said Lena, tears start to fall down her face. "All you think about is you…you are willing to throw away what we have because you can't have your way!" "How sad…well, I guess its good-bye!" She flies away leaving Vegeta in the mountains.  
  
  
  
Back:  
  
  
  
"What keeps coming to my mind is the way we broke up. Said Vegeta, we never even talk about it, I am a saiyan warrior who can be very prideful but my pride caused me to lose the very woman I use to love."  
  
"Vegeta we were both young and immature." said Lena smiling. "We needed to learn and find out who we were and what we wanted out of life, I was that type of person and so were you."  
  
"I shouldn't of put you in that position Lena to choose between college and me, which wreck our relationship, can you please forgive me?"  
  
"Yes Vegeta. Said Lena, looking shock. "I can't believe you're saying this.. Being married must have changed you, the old vegeta would have never come to apologize and admit he's wrong. I'm truly amazed."  
  
"I had a lot of growing up to do." Said Vegeta, and I'm still not done growing.  
  
"What you need not to let happen is let selfishness and pride kill your marriage like it killed our relationship years ago, since you have been honest, now it's my turn." Said Lena, "You were right, I am still attracted to you. I didn't realize that until yesterday looking into your eyes and also seeing you felt the same way, that's why I know you need to talk to Bulma. "We do not need to get in a situation that we will both regret."  
  
"You're right. I better go." Said Vegeta, getting up walking to the door.  
  
"Vegeta you need to tell Bulma that you came by here." Said Lena, getting up walking with him. Then she opens the door to let him out and they both hug each other saying their good byes not seeing Yamcha standing there.  
  
"Vegeta? What are you doing here… Bulma's been looking for you!"  
  
  
  
This was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It took me awhile to write it.  
  
Get ready for chapter 3. To see what happens next. 


	3. When hearts are attacked Chap 3.

Hey there, how is everyone? Did you guys enjoy Chap 2? I sure hope so. Here is Chap 3.  
  
  
  
When hearts are attacked  
  
  
  
At Gokus house: "I cant' believe that Hercule lost that fight in the battle Royale and at his own grand opening." Said Goku.  
  
"What made it worse said Krillin, he lost the moment he got started." My wife gave Hercule the beating of his life… like it was personal." "I'm sure glad that wasn't me out there last night. "I would have been eating the dust for sure."  
  
In the next room:  
  
"Bulma… you are so over worked. Said Chi Chi, you and Vegeta need to take a long vacation away from here… Maybe by getting away you and Vegeta can relax and talk about some things."  
  
"Chi Chi I believe I really blew it with Vegeta this time." Said Bulma, still feeling a little woozy from her hangover. "You should have seen the look on his face… he looked as though he was fed up and he does have every right to feel that way because, I have been working at the office a lot more lately for the past few years and it's been really hard on Vegeta." "My high school reunion is coming up and I have been spending a lot of time with my old friends from high school and he's fed up with that to."  
  
"Bulma, it's your high school reunion… these are people you have not seen for years." said Chi Chi, "It's not like you do this all the time… have you invited him to go out with you and your friends?"  
  
"Yes I have… every time my friends would call and invite us out, Vegeta would say no he doesn't want to go and he wanted me to say the same thing to and of course I said no." "I wanted Vegeta not to feel left out… I wanted Vegeta to be involved with my friends and me and he hasn't."  
  
"Does Vegeta know that you feel this way?" Ask Chi Chi.  
  
"No. Said Bulma; with all the stuff that's been going on including making preparations for Bras party…I didn't make time to tell him how I feel." Then Vegeta instantly appears in the room by using the instant transmission that scared Chi Chi and Bulma.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!!" Yelled a scared Chi Chi who had already jumped up high in the air off her couch and landed on the floor. "Don't you know how to knock on doors!!"  
  
"Why did Goku teach you that technique? Said Bulma, "he knows you will use it when you shouldn't!"  
  
"I don't have time for this woman!" Said Vegeta, he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder and puts two fingers to his head then disappears and reappears in there living room at Capsule Corp. then Vegeta puts her on the couch.  
  
"Vegeta… you didn't have to be so rude just now!"  
  
"Bulma! Please listen…. Mother!! Yelled Bra, running in the room. "While you were gone, there was an explosion in the virtual world…. come quick!! When they all ran over to the virtual world room, it was full of smoke and really messy.  
  
"Pan, Trunks, Goten and I were in they're sky diving and it started to malfunction!"  
  
"Where is Trunks!" Said Vegeta, looking around for him. Then Trunks, Pan, Goten was standing on the other side of the room coughing dusting off themselves.  
  
"Are you all okay!" shouted Bulma. Running over to them.  
  
"Mom! Goten and me are fine but Pan needs to get to a doctor pronto!" Bulma looks down at Pans left leg and saw a big gash in.  
  
"I don't need a doctor!" Said Pan, frowning. "I can just have it bandage up and I will be fine."  
  
"No Pan… You need medical attention!" The cut is too deep." "I'll take you… lets go!" "Vegeta…. call Gohan and let him know what happen and that I took Pan to City Hospital!"  
  
"She's not that bad off Bulma! Said Vegeta, "Why don't you let Kakarots brat take her!"  
  
"Vegeta… please call them now!" Said Bulma, walking out the door. Then Vegeta in anger put his fist through the wall.  
  
Later that night at Bras party: "I'm glad you were able to make it to my party Pan." Said Bra, smiling.  
  
"Are you kidding?" "Wild horses running through this city couldn't keep me from this party tonight!" Said Pan, in excitement. Then Jace walks in the door.  
  
"Look who just walk in?" Said Laysha; staring at Jace. "It's time for me to put on the Laysha charm."  
  
"What charm… you can't charm a cobra."  
  
"Shut up Isis! Said Laysha, "You're just mad because Trunks hasn't notice you!"  
  
"Look! Laysha…I already told you I am not interested in Trunks any more!" "Get that in your thick skull!" Then Trunks stops behind Isis.  
  
"Did you call me Isis?" Ask Trunks; "I thought I heard you call my name." Isis turns around real fast feeling nervous.  
  
"No Trunks…I was just saying how nice you look tonight in your clothes, that's why you heard me call your name."  
  
"Thanks Isis." "You look great also. Said Trunks, checking her out. Burgany and white looks real nice on you." see you on the dance floor." He walks away.  
  
"Look at Isis." Said Pan, smirking elbowing Bra, "she not on earth anymore."  
  
"Did you see how gorgeous he looks? Said Isis, staring at him in a daze. That lavender and black suit… his long flowing lavender curly hair."  
  
"I am the reason for his hair looking so fabulous." "It's a perm that I put in his hair." Said Bra, smiling.  
  
"Earth to Isis!" Said Laysha, patting her on her back.  
  
"Whoa! Where was I?" ask Isis, coming out of her daze.  
  
"You were in Trunks fantasy land." Said Laysha, "It was scary… It's time to dance. Let's go."  
  
"Yes girls… it's time to dance. Said Jace, who had sneak up behind Bra and Pan. "Lets us show them how it's done on the dance floor." So they did.  
  
At Terrys house: Bulma, you didn't have to leave your daughters party to come over to my party. Said Terry, "this was at the last minute anyway."  
  
Wow! For this party to be at the last minute, you sure have a good turn out. Said Bulma, looking around. Besides, I wanted to come.  
  
"I can't believe you got Vegeta to come. Said Lisa, what did you club him with?"  
  
"Nothing at all." Said Bulma, excited "I was shock that he said yes when I told him you had invited us over to your party and look… he's even being sociable."  
  
"It's none of your business nimrod. Said Vegeta, with a fake smile talking to Yamcha.  
  
"I'm making it my business you adulterer." Said Yamcha, with a fake smile.  
  
"I have not cheated on Bulma with Lena… if that's what you are saying." Said Vegeta, with a fake smile.  
  
"You may not have physically said Yamcha, with a fake smile. But in your heart you have and that makes you an adulterer."  
  
"How dare you judge me you fool?" Said Vegeta, with a fake smile. I will crush you like a Roach." Then Lena walks over to them.  
  
"What's up Yamcha, Vegeta." Said Lena, "You two look like your having fun over here."  
  
"Peachy." Said Yamcha, with a fake smile.  
  
"Great time." Said Vegeta, with a fake smile.  
  
Back at the party: Isis and Jace are good dancers Trunks." Said Marron, "look at her and Jace they are perfect together on the dance floor.  
  
"Well I'm ready to go back out there again." Said Goten, he pulls Marron out the chair to go with him on the dance floor. Lets go! As they left, Jace and Isis come off the dance floor.  
  
"Hey Isis." said Jace, "you're a good dancer." "I am wipe out… how long were we out there?  
  
"I don't know said Isis, smiling. But it was a long time." Isis sits at the bar (There are no alcohol beverages) and Jace goes over to the food table. Then Trunks came over and sat next to Isis at the bar.  
  
"It's about time you came off the dance floor." Said Trunks, "I'm surprised your shoes are not on fire from all that dancing.  
  
"I love to dance. Said Isis, I have been dancing since I was five years old.  
  
"Are you going to do that for a career? Ask Trunks, cause your real good at it.  
  
"Sure I am." "I'm also an architect or at least that's what I want to be." "I have a lot of ideas… I've already designed the next mall and amusement park at my house." "It's not guaranteed that those designs will be accepted some day but it would be nice."  
  
"I'm sure it will be accepted Isis. Said Trunks, I would like to see the models to your designs you created." "Capsule Corp has many architects who design things for us.  
  
"Do you guys train the people you hire? She asks.  
  
"Yeah plus send them to school." Said Trunks, "We have to stay ahead of the competition that's also why we send our people to school."  
  
"Are you one of those designers Trunks? Ask Isis.  
  
"Yes and I also create the things that I design.  
  
"You're kidding!" said Isis, excitedly, "you can actually do that… What have you created Trunks?"  
  
"I design and created a wristwatch that takes you back in time to only historical events, I… come and dance with me Isis. Said Goten, "Marron is tired and doesn't want to dance anymore and every body else is either playing in the virtual board game world, (not the same as the Virtual World) tired, eating or on the dance floor."  
  
"No Goten! It's my turn." Said Trunks, smirking. "Lets go Isis."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Said Pan, pulling on Laysha in excitement. "Look who Trunks is dancing with and it's not Marron."  
  
"So… He's just dancing with her Pan… it's not like he's trying to get with her!" Said Bra.  
  
"Yeah right!" Said Laysha, pointing. "Look how the way he's holding on to her off this slow song." I'm sure Isis is on cloud five million and two right now."  
  
"What is up with you two? Said Bra, frowning. "Jace held me like that on the dance floor when they played the other slow song earlier and that didn't mean he wants to go out with me… even though I want him to ask me out."  
  
"Oh really!" Said Pan and Laysha, giving Bra look.  
  
"What do you mean ask you out?" Said Pan "I was going out with him… if anything, he will be asking me to get back with him!"  
  
"You wuzzzz… going out with him… your past tense baby!" said Bra.  
  
"Don't make me go super up in here!" Said Pan, in anger. Standing up getting in Bras face.  
  
"Bring it on fool!" said Bra, in anger. Then Laysha steps between them.  
  
"Time out! Said Laysha, "Jace is free game… I would like to get with him! So what are you two going to do, beat me up?"  
  
"Laysha… you are standing between two half saiyans, said Pan.  
  
"That can melt you like wax!" Said Bra.  
  
"And your point!" Said Laysha. As they was about to show Laysha their point, Jace came over and grab Laysha by the hand and pulled her on the dance floor. Which left Bra and Pan with their mouths hanging wide open.  
  
At Krillins house: "Eighteen, don't you think you should call Hercule or at least go over there to see how he's doing?" Ask Krillin; "you did nearly beat the life out of him. It's a miracle he's conscious and able to move around."  
  
"I'll give him a call later. Said eighteen, signing. "I've seen him take far worse beatings than that… I'm sure he's fine." Then the phone rings.  
  
"Hello. Hey their Hercule!" Said Krillin, smiling. "How are you feeling man?"  
  
"I fell great. Especially after last night when eighteen beat me to a pulp." It made me realize, I'm not training enough." "If I want to stay the world champ, I need to get stronger and learn some new techniques."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're fine man. Here is eighteen." Krillin hands her the phone and goes in the other room.  
  
"Hello Hercule." Said Eighteen. Talking low.  
  
"So… you thought you could get rid of me huh? Said Hercule, smirking.  
  
"If I wanted to get rid of you, believe me it wouldn't be by beating you up." said eighteen.  
  
"I want you to come over and spar with me eighteen." Said Hercule, smirking.  
  
"I am not coming over there Hercule." Said eighteen, talking low on the phone.  
  
"Eighteen… we have been through this already. Said Hercule, smirking. "Come over here now or suffer the consequences!"  
  
"Okay." said eighteen, signing, talking low. "I'll let Krillin know that I'm leaving."  
  
"Just tell Krillin that my secretary forgot to give you some papers I left for you to sign. See you soon babe." He hangs up the phone and eighteen still holding the phone in her hand with a hurt look on her face looking like she was about to cry. Then Krillin walks back in the room.  
  
"You know what hon. Said Krillin, excited holding on to the newspaper. "I was looking at the newspaper just now…whoa their… what's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing. Said eighteen, putting on a fake smile. "Hercule just told me that his secretary forgot to give me some papers to sign and you know how he is when he wants to get papers signed."  
  
"Yeah I hear ya." Said Krillin, "Well, I'll see you when you get back… have fun."  
  
"Believe me Krillin… it wont be fun."  
  
Back at Terry's house: "Lena, are you still thinking about moving to America?" Ask Bulma; "I heard that the position you have right now they pay ten times as much over there. "You think your making tons of money now, just imagine if you were over there."  
  
"I'm still thinking about it." Said Lena. "For right now, I need to be here. If I feel there is a reason for me to move and go to America I'll do it."  
  
"Come dance with me woman… my favorite slow song is on." Said Vegeta, grabbing Bulmas hand.  
  
"Vegeta… I just came off the dance floor. Said Bulma, pushing away his hand. Lena, can you please dance with Vegeta?  
  
"Okay. Said Lena, come on Vegeta… lets see how your dancing skills have changed." They go and dance.  
  
"I dance fine woman. Said Vegeta, starting to dance. "You are the one I hope can keep up with me.  
  
"Did you tell Bulma that you came over to my house today?" Ask Lena.  
  
"No. We had an emergency." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Well you need to hurry up and tell her Vegeta." Said Lena.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can tell her." Said Vegeta.  
  
Much later at Hercules place: "You have no idea nor do you care what this is doing to me!" Said eighteen, getting ready to open the front door.  
  
"Your right… I don't care. "See you later babe." Said Hercule grabbing eighteen and forces a long kiss on her while opening the door. Not noticing standing outside the door was Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Eighteen? Said Gohan, looking wide-eyed and in shock. "Is that you!"  
  
"Daddy! Said Videl, looking wide-eyed and in shock. "What is going on here!"  
  
  
  
How did you like that? This is only PG-13 it will not go past that. I do not write lemons so do not expect them in this story or any of my other stories. Get ready for Chap 4. and see what's next. 


	4. When hearts are attacked Chap 4.

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter updated. Here is the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
When hearts are attacked Chap 4.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy, what is the meaning of.  
  
"We were just rehearsing a part for this new mini movie I have written called, when wings fly! It's about an adulterous affair going on between two people who are .  
  
*Walking past them* "Whatever daddy, it's twelve in the morning and I am sure krillin is wondering why his wife isn't home yet!" frowning at him.  
  
"Huh, yeah! Eighteen remember.be here at six am sharp, so we can go over this scene again.I feel it wasn't convincing enough!" he said, looking serious  
  
"It looked convincing enough to me!" said gohan.  
  
"To convincing!" Said videl, still wondering what is going on.  
  
"Hercule, I'll see you in the morning.bye videl and gohan!" Said eighteen, with a fake smile. Then she flies away and they go inside.  
  
"Videl, before we spar, I'm going to eat something!" Said gohan, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Okay, go ahead.I need to talk to daddy!" said videl, still frowning at her dad. Gohan walks away and videl storms over to her father.  
  
"Okay daddy, what's going on between you and eighteen.and don't tell me its just business because I'm not buying it!!" Yelled videl in anger.  
  
"First of all young lady, remember who your talking to!! Second there is nothing going on between eighteen and me!! *Walking away* how dare you ask me something like that!!" yelled Hercule, in anger.  
  
  
  
An hour later at Bra's party everyone had gone home except for a few of her friends.  
  
  
  
"This party was the bomb bra!" Said jace, feeling excited.  
  
"Yeah, totally off the hook!" Said laysha, feeling excited.  
  
"Well, it's not my best of parties but I would rate it a seven.I could have done better but.it's alright!" Said bra, acting snooty.  
  
*Feeling annoyed with bra's snootiness* "Anyway, I think that Isis and trunks will get together.who wants to make a wager on that?!" Said pan, out loud in excitement.  
  
"Are you cracked pan!! *Looking around* what if marron hears you.all I need is for her and trunks to start fighting in this house!! My parents would freak out about.  
  
"Your parents would freak out about what bra?!" Ask marron  
  
"Why are you yelling bra?!" Ask Isis.  
  
"Yeah, you sound like mom when she's yelling at dad!" said trunks  
  
"I, huh, was saying that huh, we should be careful about huh, this carpet because mom paid one hundred thousand to have it specially made for dad.because the smell of his feet!" Said bra, smiling with all of her teeth showing.  
  
"Are you sure, there wasn't any drugs at this party, because it sounds like you have gotten a hold of some serious stuff!" Said trunks' wondering was she all right.  
  
"I'm fine.anyways, Jace, it was fun having you at my party and back in town.don't be a stranger, feel free to visit anytime, like tomorrow at six o'clock!" said bra, smirking and getting close to him.  
  
"Thanks for the invite bra but I already ask laysha out.sorry, maybe next time!" Said jace, getting up to leave. "See you guys later. *winking at her* and see you at five laysha!"  
  
"Yeah, see ya!" Said laysha, smiling. While bra and pan were frowning at her.  
  
"How could you do this to us!!" yelled pan and bra.  
  
"Do what?! Jace ask me out and I.  
  
"Laysha, you have nothing to explain.pan and bra, give it a rest! Lets go laysha!" Said Isis, smirking at pan and bra. "See you two at noon tomorrow in the mall."  
  
  
  
Three hours later at terry's party, vegeta was helping up bulma who was Drunk and lying over the couch.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe how weak you are woman; you can't even drink three glasses full of liquor with out getting drunk!" Said vegeta, shaking his head in annoyance. And bulma became furious at his words.  
  
*Struggles away from him* "TAKE YOUR FREAKIN HANDS OFF ME YOU WORM!!! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!!" said bulma, getting in his face.  
  
*Waving his hands across his face* "Your breath smells like kakarots shoes! Lets go home bulma, I'll fly us since it's faster!"  
  
*Slaps his hand* "You wont be taking me no were! YAMCHAAAA!!! TAKE ME HOME NOW!!!" screamed bulma, looking wided eyed and creepy.  
  
*Becoming hysterical because of the sound in her voice* y-yes b-bulma r-right a-away!!"  
  
"Weak fool!! If you want to live in the next five seconds, I advise you not to listen to her!!" yelled vegeta.  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH VEGETA!!! YAMCHA WILL DO EXACTLY WHAT I TELL HIM TO DO!!! *Grabs yamcha by the collar and starts shaking him* YAMCHA, IF YOU LISTEN TO VEGETA, I WILL KILL YOU.UNDERSTAND!!!" Screamed bulma, staggering and pulling yamcha by the collar towards the door. Then vegeta becomes furious and starts to go after them but Lena stops him.  
  
"No vegeta, don't do it, bulma will be fine.trust yamcha for once!"  
  
"Are you mad woman?!! Trust yamcha.no way!!" yelled vegeta in anger.  
  
"Vegeta, all you are going to do is make matters worse by going after them and fighting yamcha who wasn't involved in the first place!" said Lena, sternly. "First, you need to calm down and collect your thoughts!"  
  
"Alright, I'm calm enough to cut yamcha up into ity bity pieces!" Said vegeta, sarcastically.  
  
"Vegeta!!" Yelled Lena, starting to get angry.  
  
"All right, all right, I'll let it go.for now!" Said vegeta, looking serious.  
  
"Good for you vegeta! Well I'm going home.see you and bulma later." Then vegeta puts his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Lena, I need to talk to you, can I come over for a while?" Ask vegeta, looking serious.  
  
*Moving his hands* "No vegeta, it's late.besides, you and me should not be alone.you know what happened the last time!" said Lena, sternly.  
  
"Yes I know but nothing happened.you made sure of that!" said vegeta, smirking. "Okay, *sighs* you win, I wont ask to come over anymore but that shouldn't keep you from coming over to my house because we were friends before we were lovers! It was just seeing you again, brought back so many memories of.anyway; see ya!" He walks out the door and flies away.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later, at capsule corp, trunks and marron were arguing in the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Marron, it's not my fault that K-9 industries reschedule to see me today!!" yelled trunks.  
  
"If you would stop skipping work, you would know when your appointments are.this is not high school any more trunks!!" yelled marron.  
  
"I don't skip work all the time.I love my job, it just that it gets so over whelming sometimes, that I can't handle it and I just take off!"  
  
"That's no excuse trunks! We had planned today to spend some time together and you screwed it up!!" Yelled marron.  
  
"I didn't screw it up! We can leave right after my meeting with K-9 industries!" Said trunks, smiling. Then Isis who was already in the kitchen over heard them.  
  
"No trunks, ask your mom to take your place!" said marron, frowning at trunks.  
  
"My mom is leaving out of town for a business meeting and wont be back until late tonight!" said trunks, looking at her seriously.  
  
"Then cancel your meetingggg!!!" Screamed marron, in anger.  
  
"I can't marron!! I will lose this account if.  
  
*Slaps him hard in the face and storms out the house* "I'm tired of this.I refuse to be second anymore!!" Yelled marron, in anger as she throws her capsule to the ground and it turns into a car then she gets in and zooms off.  
  
"Marron, please don't do this!!" Shouted trunks, running after her.  
  
Three hours later at the public library  
  
  
  
"Isis, I'll meet you at the service desk in an hour, hopefully that will give me enough time to find all the info I need for my class project in advance world history 2." said bra, smirking.  
  
"Well, I'm done, with my project in advance world history 2 class.which to be exact, is due in two days." Said Isis, smirking.  
  
"And your point?!" Said bra, sarcastically.  
  
*Putting a book in her face* "It gives you more time to do other things, like read.which you don't do enough of!" said Isis, smirking.  
  
"So your saying, I'm stupid because I'm not a book worm like you?!" Said bra, starting to get angry.  
  
"No, that you lack knowledge of some things.that's all.and that's okay when you don't know but at your age there are some things you should know about instead of hearing it from the wrong sources and that's when stereotyping starts to go on.and you do stereotype a lot bra." Said Isis, sternly.  
  
"I DO NOT!!!" Screamed bra, in anger.  
  
"Shhh!!" said the librarian.  
  
"I do not." Whispered bra. And to prove it to you, I'm going to get a book.while I am getting my stuff for my project." Said bra, walking away real fast. Lena watches bra and starts smiling and shakes her head then she started to read her book, then trunks walks over.  
  
"So, what are you reading?" Ask trunks, smirking with his arms folded wearing a navy blue muscle shirt and jean pants.looking more handsome than ever which Lena notice real quick and became a little dizzy by his presence.  
  
*Sparkles in her eyes and fireworks going off in her head* "Hi trunks." said Isis, softly being mesmerized by his good looks.  
  
"Isis, are you okay?" ask trunks, wondering was she all right.  
  
*Coming back to her senses feeling stupid* "Yes, trunks.how are you?" she ask.  
  
"I'm fine, *sits in the chair next to her* I was just wondering was you okay.you seemed distant for a moment. Anyway, I was asking what were you reading?" he ask.  
  
"Oh, I was just reading this book by Janice Lee called, The Soul Wars/ The Battle For Jack. It's about this guy name jack who lives with his twin sisters and there uncle and aunt who took them in after their parents were killed in an explosion and he can't get over his parents death and he starts doing stuff that he's never done before and these demons try to get his soul by getting him to do bad stuff and angels try to stop these demons from getting his soul.it's a good book, I just started reading this book and I can't seem to put it down."  
  
"She suppose to be bringing out a series of these books.to be exact next month from what she told me." Said trunks, smiling at her.  
  
"Your kidding, you know Janice lee?" said Isis, in excitement.  
  
"Yes, she's my moms friend but my mom don't hardly ever get a chance to see her because she's always busy traveling all over the world doing book signings and other stuff. So it's going to be great seeing her next month. If you want me to, I can introduce her to you.  
  
"Oh, that would be great trunks, thanks." Said Isis, in excitement. "So, why are you here.aren't you suppose to be at work? You're not playing hooky again are you?" she ask.  
  
"No, I had a meeting today and I had the rest of the day off." Said trunks.  
  
"I over heard you and marron today.I wasn't trying to be noisy.you both were pretty loud." She said.  
  
"Yeah, we were loud but anyway, I was thinking about those designs you were telling me about at the party.recently, we have been looking for the perfect design for a inside amusement park and mall but with a different look.it's not going to be like your regular looking amusement park and mall. Can I see your models today when we leave here.unless you have other plans?" he asks.  
  
"No, I don't.when I leave here, I'll just go home and bring them over to your house." Said Isis, smiling.  
  
"If you don't mind, can I just take you home.I don't want you to go through the trouble of packing them up to drive them over to my place?" Ask trunks, smiling at her.  
  
"Sure." said Isis smiling trying to keep from exploding in excitement. Then bra walks over to the table with a bunch of books in her face and puts them on the table.  
  
"Phew! Isis, I think I've got what all I need for my project. *Notices trunks* trunks, what are you doing here?!"  
  
At Hercules place  
  
*Kissing with passion and she pushes him off* "I can't do this, *she gets up off the bed* do you have any idea how disgusting this is!!" Yelled eighteen, with her arms folded as tears fell from her eyes. Hercule comes behind her and starts kissing on her neck.  
  
"No, I don't nor do I care.remember, you signed a contract and you belong to me unless, you want your precious krillin to know about the deal you made me twenty years ago at the world tournament!" said hercule, still kissing her on the neck. Then eighteen moves away from him and quickly starts to form a fireball in her hand.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT HERCULE, YOU THE CONTRACT AND WHAT HAPPEN TWENTY YEARS AGO, CAN GO TO HELLLLL!!!" Screamed eighteen, turning around and shoots a fire blast at him and runs out of the bedroom.  
  
  
  
This is a good story and it gets better and better I hope you like it. It gets more interesting in chap five. Please read and review. 


	5. When hearts are attacked Chap 5.

I do not own anything of Dragon Ball Z nor do I want to.  
  
When hearts are attacked Chap 5.  
  
*Dodges the fireball and it hits a wall putting a huge hole through it* "COME BACK HERE EIGHTEEN!!!" screamed Hercule in anger and he runs over to get the deactivator out of the drawer and jets out the room.  
  
*Runs out the front door and flies off* "I've got to hurry and get far so he can't use that deactivator!" said eighteen flying real fast. Then eighteen started to feel like she was starting to slow down. "No, I must fight this.I won't be under his control anymore!!" squirmed eighteen as she was trying to fight off being deactivated.  
  
"Yes eighteen.you will come back to me.ha, ha, ha, ha!!"Snickered Hercule evilly as he was holding up the deactivator and pressing on it. Then krillin and marron pulled up in front of Hercules house to surprise eighteen and Hercule sees them and puts away the deactivator and krillin and marron walk over to him.  
  
"Hey there hercule, is my lovely wife still here.marron and I decided to stop by early to surprise her?!" he ask, smiling at him.  
  
"Huh, no, you just missed her.we were able to wrap things up early today that doesn't often happen!" Said hercule, smirking.  
  
"Were you flying a UFK?" Ask marron, smiling at him. *A UFK is an unidentified flying kite*  
  
"Yeah man, you were holding a remote in your hand towards the sky.what kind of kite was it?" Ask krillin, smiling.  
  
*Feeling nervous* "I huh, was flying huh.  
  
"Sir, you have an important telephone call from eighteen." Said the butler, handing him the phone.  
  
"Hello!" said hercule, sternly.  
  
"Listen up you peon!! I.  
  
"Wow, you got home real fast eighteen.krillin and marron are here, did you just get there?!" ask hercule, lying on the phone.  
  
"I'm not home you moron.I'm at a telephone booth .what are marron and krillin doing there?!!" yelled eighteen. Hercule hands krillin the phone.  
  
"Hey hon! Sorry we missed you.me and marron came by to surprise you and take you out to dinner.you work so hard these past months, we said, lets go out as a family for dinner!" Said krillin, smiling. Then it was silent for a moment. "Eighteen, are you still there?"  
  
"Yes I am, krillin.I'm not at home yet, hercule thought I was.since you guys wanted to surprise me, I'll wait at home for you to pick me up.how does that sound?" Ask eighteen, smiling.  
  
"That's cool, we're on our way.see you soon, bye!"  
  
"Bye!" said eighteen, hanging up and flying off.  
  
"Well hercule.see ya later.lets go marron." Said krillin, as he was handing the phone back to hercule.  
  
*Hercule thinking to himself watching krillin and marron leave* "Yeah eighteen, your safe.for now!"  
  
Back at capsule corp.  
  
*Lena knocking on the door and thinking to herself* "I wonder what surprise bulma and vegeta have to tell me.oh my gosh, are they going to have another baby?! Wouldn't that.  
  
"Come in woman.it took long for you to get here!" said vegeta, looking at her seriously as she walk in the door.  
  
"Sorry about that.yamcha had come by just when I was getting ready to leave! I told him I was on my way over here and he said that bulma was going to china for business so I told him maybe she hasn't left yet because she had emailed me to come over!" said Lena, smiling.  
  
"Does he plan this stuff and how does he know all the time my wife's where abouts.what is he, psychic?!! I'm going to have to beat his psychic connections out of him!!" Said vegeta, in anger.  
  
"Vegeta, yamcha is not psychic! Where's bulma, did she leave out of town already?" Ask Lena, with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, she's been gone for four hours now!" said vegeta.  
  
"That can't be right.she just emailed me an hour and thirty minutes ago, telling me to come over because.  
  
Lena figured out what was going on and looks at vegeta as he gives here a sinister smile.  
  
"No you didn't vegeta!" said Lena, looking shocked.  
  
"Oh yes I did woman!" said vegeta, with an evil smile.  
  
Back in trunks office, Isis and trunks had been discussing about her models she had build.  
  
"Isis, I just loved those models of that mall and amusement park.I just can't get my mind off of them.when my mother comes back out of town I'm going to show them to her.I'm sure I wont have any problems at all getting her to bring them before the board!" said trunks, smiling.  
  
"Before, the board?" Ask Isis, wondering what he meant.  
  
"The board.huh, that's me, my mom, share holders and the other distinguish professionals." Said trunks, smiling at her.  
  
"Do you think they will except my models?" Ask Isis, squinting her eyes.  
  
"I surely hope so.if it was left up to me, I would but unfortunately it's not. That's why it has to go before the board." Said trunks, with a smirk. "I know one thing if they don't, I'm going to hire you part time until you graduate from high school next year and if you want to, you can come on board full time with us.  
  
"Are you SERIOUS?!!" Shouted Isis, getting excited and gives trunks a hug. Then he gives her an unexpected kiss on the lips and she pulls back from him and gets up and backs away.  
  
"What was that for?! All I.  
  
Then trunks got up and walk over to her, then put his arms around her and started to kiss Isis with passion. Back in the living room Lena was walking fast towards the front door but vegeta stop her.  
  
"Wait a minute Lena!! We need to talk.I will keep hounding you if you don't talk to me!!" yelled vegeta, in anger grabbing her by her arms.  
  
"Have you been drinking vegeta.I am in my best friends house who is out of town with her crazy husband who wants to rekindle a relationship that is no more!!" Yelled Lena.  
  
"Trunks, bra and her friend are here!" he said.  
  
"Oh great! That's all I need is for them to see us being naughty!" said Lena, sarcastically.  
  
"What are you talking about woman.that was my purpose of having you to come over here so that would not happen!" said vegeta, sternly.  
  
"Well, you were wrong vegeta.you should have not emailed me!! This is even worser than you coming over to my place.see ya!!" yelled Lena, in anger walking towards the door with vegeta right behind her then a key goes through the hole and the door opens and stood there was bulma and yamcha.  
  
"You see bulma, I told you she probably was still here!" said yamcha, pointing at Lena.  
  
"What are you doing with my wife?!!" Yelled vegeta, in anger at yamcha.  
  
"The same as your doing with Lena!" said yamcha, sarcastically with an evil grin.  
  
"Shut up yamcha! Lena, yamcha told me that you received an email from me for you to come over here.I didn't send you an email." Said bulma, smiling.  
  
  
  
Things have gotten extremely hot to the point of no return. Will trunks and Isis start something they will regret? Or will they stop and come to their senses? Will Lena be able to explain to bulma why she's at her house? Or will vegeta tell it? Speaking of telling things, what about hercule? He claims that eighteen is safe for now. What does he have in store for her, since she ran away from him? Find out in chap 6. Please read and review. 


	6. When hearts are attacked Chap 6.

When hearts are attacked chap 6.  
  
"Your right, you didn't email me.I.  
  
"I emailed her bulma. We three need to talk.but not with him here!" vegeta said pointing and frowning at yamcha. Then he walks over to where bulma was.  
  
"Why should I leave?! I bet you I know what it is your going to say, because I.  
  
"Yamcha!! What are you doing?! You have no idea what you thought happened.and it's not what you thought!" Lena said in anger.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that.yamcha; please go! I don't need you tattling like a child about what you thought you may have saw which I believe is nothing but I want to know what vegeta meant by we three need to talk." Said bulma, speaking softly with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Bulma, I wont be tattling.I just want to say what I saw.that's all! You should at least.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU MORRON BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTT!!!" Roared bulma, in anger storming over to yamcha  
  
"I'M OUTING, I'M OUTING!!!" yelled yamcha in fear running out the house and bulma slammed the door behind him and turns around then walks back over to Lena and vegeta. They all sit on the couch.  
  
Back in trunks office,  
  
*Still kissing but then Isis softly pushes trunks back and turns around* "I can't believe this is happening." Isis said softly in shock.  
  
"Isis, I am sure you may be thinking that I'm a jerk but I have been wanting to do that for a long time now and I have been telling myself that it's.  
  
Then Isis quickly turns back around and throws herself on trunks and starts kissing him not giving him a chance to say another word. Then bra walks in with out knocking.  
  
"Trunks, marron left a phone. mes-sage.oh my gosh.what is going on here?!!" yelled bra in anger seeing them kissing and she storms over to them. What if I had of been marron that walk in your office trunks.I'm sure she would not have spoken if she saw you two locking lips!! Isis, I know you like my brother but he's ancient and has a powerful girlfriend who can blast you to pieces!!"  
  
"Shut up bra and get out of my office.learn how to knock; it may just save your life!!" Yelled trunks, in anger.  
  
"Save my life.don't you mean, save yours and Isis life.you two don't realize what.  
  
"STOP IT!!!" screamed Isis at bra. "Bra, *sighs* I know that this was wrong but I enjoyed it and obviously, so did trunks *sighing and turning back to trunks* but I also know this was just all done in a vulnerable moment, because you and marron are fighting.so, *she starts to walk away* I'm sure that phone message from her that bra was going to tell you about, is a let's kiss and make up kind of thing!"  
  
"Isis, I.look, ah.you don't understand.I.  
  
*Walking towards the door* "Call me if I need to be there at the board meeting.see ya!" said Isis, sternly and walking out the door. Bra who was walking right behind her stops and turns quickly around towards trunks giving him a look with her mouth wide open.  
  
"You are such a freak trunks.ohhhh!!" she said in annoyance turning back around and storming out of his office.  
  
*Plopping down in his recliner* "Thanks for the compliment." He said softly. Then Isis goes into bras bedroom with her right behind. Then bra slams the door in anger.  
  
*Getting in Isis face* "Have you lost your freaking mind Isis?!! You do not realize.  
  
*Pushing her back* "Get your hot breath out of my face bra!!" Yelled Isis, as she interrupts her in anger. "I realize what I did, wasn't you listening when I said that bra or were you tuned out like you usually are when you don't want to hear no one else but yourself?!!"  
  
"Stop with the drama Isis.you know good and well that you seduce my brother into kissing you!!" she yelled.  
  
"SEDUCE TRUNKS.ARE YOU CRACKED?!!! The man's practically a god.he doesn't need a woman to seduce him; his presence automatically draws them to him!!" she said excitably.  
  
"I'm not touching that one! Anyway, stay away from trunks.for your sake! If marron ever was to find out that you and trunks were kissie face, it will be hell on earth for you!" said bra, looking serious.  
  
"Bra, I had gave your brother a hug, because I had got excited about him hiring me on part time because of my models, he was the one that gave me a surprise kiss.so if anyone marron should kill, is trunks!" she said sternly.  
  
"What ever, take heed.marron is a dangerous woman; don't be fooled by her sweetness. she can be a real witch at times and a lightning strike if messed with!" said bra, looking serious.  
  
"I'm not worried about it, because it was a moment of weakness on our part.it definitely won't be happening again!" *I hope* as she thinks to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
After the restaurant  
  
  
  
*Walking in the house* "Eighteen, maybe the crab legs and fried rice that you ate didn't agree with you!" Said krillin, with his arm around eighteens waste.  
  
"I don't know what it could be krillin, I always have eaten crab legs with fried rice and I never got sick before!" said eighteen, bending over slightly with her hand on her stomach. Marron quickly comes over to her mom with some pink medicine in a measuring drinking cup.  
  
"Here mom, I'm sure you'll feel better after taking this!" said marron, looking concerned.  
  
*Feeling nauseous ready to vomit* "I gotta go!" she said running off going strait to the bathroom and doesn't make it.  
  
"UGHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Ou!!" Said krillin and marron wrinkling their noses.  
  
"It's good she didn't take the medicine.lets go clean this up!" said krillin.  
  
"Yeah lets!" said marron. Then the phone rings and krillin answers it.  
  
"Hello!" said krillin.  
  
"Hey krillin, can I speck to you wife.it's important?!" Ask hercule, smirking on the other end.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Hercule.eighteen is sick and she wont be able to come to the phone!"  
  
"What's wrong with her?!" Pretending to be concerned.  
  
"Well, I believe it was the crab legs and fried rice she ate at the restaurant that made her sick other than that I don't know what else to tell you but I will take her to our doctor if she doesn't get any better!" said krillin.  
  
"OUR DOCTOR?!! You mean to tell me, she can go to a regular doctor that service humans.I thought that since she was an android, that she had to be seen by a metal doctor or something like that!"  
  
*Shaking his head* "No Hercule, I got to go but I will call you back to let you know how she's doing.see ya!" krillin hangs up. Then Hercule becomes furious.  
  
"UGHHHH!!! EIGHTEEN, YOU WONT ESCAPE THAT EASILY!!!" screamed Hercule, punching the wall, which hurt his hand and he puts it in between his legs, jumping up and down.  
  
Back at capsule corp  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this sooner vegeta.I can't believe you kissed her!! Lena, you're my best friend.how could you do this to me?!!" ask bulma in anger as she turns her back on them.  
  
"How could I do this to you?! I was the one who told your husband to come and talk to you about this a month ago!" said Lena, in shock. "Bulma, I am not trying to get with vegeta you must believe this!"  
  
*Swiftly turns back around* "You have known all of this time and didn't say anything, now give me a reason to believe you Lena?!! Tell me, is this payback for taking ken from.  
  
"WAIT A DOG GONE MINUTE.NOW WHAT IN THE WORLD DOES KEN HAVE TO DO WITH THISSS!!!" screamed Lena, in anger at her.  
  
"Obviously I hit a nerve of some sort!" said bulma, smirking evilly.  
  
"You know what, I'm not going to tolerate this, if you want to accuse me of wanting your husband, FINE, SO BE IT!!!" yelled Lena, she turns and walks quickly away then stops and turns back around. "oh and one more thing, keep your husband who you have accused me of trying to get with, away from my house, because he so much wants to get with me, since we are on the subject of getting with someone!!" then she walks out the house. Then it became silent and vegeta specks  
  
"Bulma, I know I should have not kissed her but I did it because.  
  
"Because of what?!! Don't tell me that it was of my being so busy, because I'm not buying it vegeta!!" she yelled as she starts walking away. Then vegeta quickly gets in front of her and grabs both arms.  
  
"Look bulma, I'm tired of this I don't understand why you are being so unreasonable.don't you want to save our marriage before it's to late?!!" Yelled vegeta, as he continues to grip her arms.  
  
"SAVE OUR MARRIAGE?!!! I didn't realize it needed saving vegeta!!" yelled bulma in anger struggling to get away.  
  
"WOMAN, ARE YOU ON DRUGS.THINGS HAVE NOT BEEN RIGHT WITH US FOR A LONG TIME.WHY HAVEN'T YOU NOTICE?!!! I'LL TELL YOU WHY, IT'S BECAUSE OF THOSE DOLTS YOU TRAVEL ALL OVER THE WORLD TO SEE AND THOSE REDICULOUS FOOLS AT YOUR BUSINESS MEETINGS?!!!" screamed vegeta, in anger and still gripping her arms.  
  
"IF IT WASN'T FOR THOSE DOLTS AND RIDICULOUS FOOLS YOU MORRON, CAPSULE CORP WOULDN'T EXSIST AND YOU WOULD BE IN THE WOODS SWINGING FROM THE TREES LIKE THE MONKEY YOU ARE, KILLING FOR FOOD LIKE A WILD ANIMAL INSTEAD OF BEING A CIVILIZED PERSON THAT I MADE YOU OUT TO BE!!!" Screamed bulma, in anger trying to get away. And vegeta who has never allowed words to affect him before was seriously hurt by his mates' words because she meant the world to him.  
  
*Talks softly* "I never realize bulma you were the one that discovered me, captured me and trained me to be the stunning civilized gentleman here before you. *Letting her go and starts to walk away* that really hurts woman.out of all people that have cursed me with there words, I never dreamed you would but the only difference is, yours hurt!" He said sternly.  
  
"IT SHOULD HURT!!! AND PLAN ON SLEEPING IN THE GUEES ROOM VEGETA; BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME TONIGHT!!!" screamed bulma, in anger.  
  
"Woman, I wasn't planning on staying here tonight not after you called me a monkey and uncivilized! I am a saiyan bulma not a human.I can't help who I am.I thought you understood that but I guess not by throwing it up in my face and I am from royal blood.your not the only one who knows what it's like to have it all.remember!" He said, putting his two fingers to his head to do the instant transmission.  
  
"So where are you going to be staying tonight, over at your ex lovers house?!!" yelled bulma, in anger.  
  
*Sighs and turns around* "I'm sure if I do go over at Lena's house, she wont welcome me in with open arms, especially since you accused her of trying to get with me and besides, she's your best friend, she would never hurt you like that! I've already seen her in action one month ago when I kissed her and it was very painful!" he said bluntly and he disappears and reappears at gokus front door and he knocks on it.  
  
*Goku opens the door* "Hey there vegeta, what's up?! I.  
  
*Interrupts him* "kakarot, I need to stay here tonight or maybe longer!" Said vegeta, sternly. As he passes by goku and sits on the couch putting his face into his hands and starts to cry, then goku closes the door behind him and goes over to vegeta and pulls over a chair next to vegeta and puts his hand on his shoulder.  
  
Three weeks later there was a knock on the sons door.  
  
*Chichi opens the door* "Hi bulma come in!" said chichi, as she lets her in and they both walk over in the kitchen and bulma sits at the table while chichi was cooking.  
  
"Chichi, I'm so glad that vegeta wants to finally talk to me.how long will it be before he and goku come back?!" ask bulma, feeling excited.  
  
"Huh, bulma.I invited you to come over, not vegeta!" feeling bad about lying.  
  
"What!" said bulma, wondering what is going on.  
  
"Bulma, I called you over here because I can't stand for you and vegeta not specking any longer!"  
  
"I can't believe you did this chichi, this is none of your business!!" yelled bulma in anger.  
  
"Your husband is living in my house.I'm making it my business!!" yelled chichi at bulma. "You two have been married for thirty years and have been through a lot and you both got through it, this is no different!" said chichi, bluntly.  
  
"Oh yes it is.he kissed my best friend and for all I know, may have had sex with her!!" yelled bulma in anger making a fist.  
  
"Do you really believe that bulma.Lena is your best friend, she would never do anything to hurt you.besides, she's not that kind of a person anyway.why didn't you believe her when she said that she had told vegeta to tell you about the problems in your marriage and what happened between them and don't you think that Lena was in an awkward position and that's the reason why she didn't tell you in the first place?!" ask chichi, sternly.  
  
"Look chichi, you know my husband and Lena have a history together way before him and me got married and for some reason, I believe those feelings are still alive in both of them, it just that, they both have not act it out!" said bulma, looking sad.  
  
"And that's a good thing bulma.don't you think so?! Look bulma, vegeta loves you very much and thirty years is a long time to be married to the same person.are you ready to give that all up instead of working things out.isn't your marriage worth it?!" ask chichi, smiling at her.  
  
"Vegeta can be a pain in the butt at times but I love him and yes our marriage is worth it. *Sighs* I've got to go! *Getting out of her chair to leave* tell vegeta I was here and I will be back!" said bulma, walking out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ask chichi, standing outside watching bulma throwing her capsule on the ground and turning into a car.  
  
"I am going over to Lena's house and talk to here, I at least owe her that much.see ya!" said bulma, starting up her car and zooms off. As bulma goes in one direction, goku comes from another direction and lands on the ground.  
  
"Was that bulma I just saw chichi?" Ask goku, looking up in the sky.  
  
"Yes it was, she wanted to talk to vegeta so they can reconcile their marriage and she's on her way over to Lena's house to talk and hopefully straighten things out.where is vegeta?" Ask chichi, smiling.  
  
"Believe me, you don't want to know!" he said, bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean, I don't want to know goku.tell me NOW?!" she demanded him.  
  
*Sighs* "He went over to Lena's house.an hour ago." said goku, looking sad.  
  
*Hysterical* "AN HOUR AGOOOOO!!! BULMA IS ON HER WAY OVER THERE.WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM GOKU?!!!" screamed chichi in anger and breathing hard.  
  
*Slightly jumps* "Ahh, calm down chichi.I did try to stop him but you know how stubborn and determined vegeta is! As far as he is concerned, his marriage is over with between him and bulma!" said goku, in sadness.  
  
"He can't be serious.they have been married for thirty years.why would he just want to throw it all away?!" said chichi, in sadness.  
  
"According to vegeta, which I find it not excusable, he claims that he has tried his best to make this marriage work and bulma hasn't!" he said in sadness.  
  
"But that's why I had bulma to come over here so she and vegeta can reconcile their marriage.even though I lied!" she said in sadness.  
  
"You did what?!" ask goku, looking at her serious.  
  
"Well, I told bulma vegeta wanted her to come over but I talk to bulma once she got here and told her the truth so now, she's ready to reconcile with vegeta that's why she went over to Lena's house first to talk to her about what happen three weeks ago, then she was going to talk to vegeta but now hopefully that all still will work out since they all will be in the same place!" said chichi, looking serious.  
  
"I don't think you should have did that chichi. *sighs* when I told you as far as vegeta is concerned the marriage is over, Well, he said he was going to ask bulma for a divorce and he's been off and on calling Lena when he made up his mind to divorce her but Lena wont answer nor return his calls. he was going over to Lena's house to tell her about it!" said goku, in sadness.  
  
At Lena's house  
  
*Vegeta sitting on the ground on the outside of her door* "Lena, I know you wont let me in because of what happened three weeks ago and.  
  
*Interrupts him* "Oh please, you have been sitting out there for an hour now vegeta, is that all you have to say.you know good and well it goes beyond that!!" yelled Lena, in anger.  
  
"That's right, it does go beyond that and I told you that the very first time I came over here.remember woman?! The only reason why I haven't force myself in is because I want you to be willing to open up the door to let me in so I can talk to you! Lena I have no intentions on trying to kiss you so until you let me in, I'll sit out here until you come out and I will follow you were ever you go until you give me a chance to be heard!!" yelled vegeta, bluntly.  
  
*Feeling annoyed* "Alright, alright already.I'll let you in but no kissing me or you'll be pushing up daisies.you hear me?!!" yelled Lena, looking serious. Then she lets vegeta in and he sits on the couch and she sits in a chair across from him.  
  
"I'm not going to bite you woman.you can sit closer!" said vegeta, looking serious.  
  
"vegeta, lets stop this.you know how you feel about me, so don't play like you can handle being around me with out wanting to kiss me!" said Lena, sternly.  
  
"You feel the same way to Lena, your just good at holding it back!" said vegeta, looking serious and starts getting up and goes over to her and sits on the floor in front of her. Lena, there's something I have to tell you.  
  
"That's what I am suppose to do vegeta, we've had this conversation before when you came over here and what is so urgent that you've got to tell me?!" said Lena, giving him a look. Then bulma pulls up at her house and so does yamcha.  
  
"Hey bulma, what's up!" said yamcha, smiling and getting out of his car and walks over to bulma.  
  
"Hi yamcha, what's up with you?!" Ask bulma, smiling at him and walk towards him.  
  
"I'm just here to visit Lena.me and her have been going out off and on for three weeks now but nothing serious." said yamcha, smiling. And takes out the keys to open up Lena's door.  
  
"Nothing serious huh, why do you have the keys to her house?" said bulma, smirking at him.  
  
"I have had the keys since she's been back in town.she gave them to me because of our friendship just like your friendship to me that has last us forever.I just regret that I didn't become your husband instead of vegeta who obviously doesn't deserve you!" he said, as he starts to put the keys through the key hole. Then to there surprise when they both walk in, vegeta was kissing Lena and all hell on earth broke loss with bulma on the attack and yamcha quickly grabs and holds her back. Then vegeta and Lena notices them and stops kissing.  
  
"BULMA, NO, THIS WONT SOLVE NOTHING!!!" yelled yamcha as he struggles to hold her back.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH MY WIFE.YOU MORRON?!!!" screamed vegeta, in anger.  
  
"YOU'VE GOT PLENTY OF NERVE VEGETA TO ASK ME THAT BEING HERE KISSING LENA AND KNOWING THAT'S WHAT GOT YOU IN TROUBLE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" Yelled yamcha, in anger.  
  
"Bulma, I can explain!" said Lena, feeling bad about what bulma had seen.  
  
"YOU WHORE.DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME!!! *Starting to cry and was starting to feel faint* I HATE.youuu." Said bulma, fainting and yamcha catches her and picks her up and quickly carries her outside to his car and vegeta became furious and charges after him.  
  
  
  
This is so explosive read chap 7. And find out what happens next. Please read and review. Also read and review my other stories. A cry for help and Living Dysfunctional. Two stories that are real good. 


	7. When hearts are attacked Chap 7.

When hearts are attacked chap 7.  
  
Yamcha had put bulma in his car and before he could turn, vegeta had put him in a strangle hold.  
  
"I TOLD YOU FOOL, TO STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE.IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT SHE'S HERE!!!" screamed vegeta, in anger gripping him more tighter.  
  
"AHHHH.I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH HER COMING HERE VEGETA.WE PULLED UP AT THE SAME TIME!!!" Screamed yamcha in anger trying to break free. Lena runs outside over to yamchas car that bulma was fainted in.  
  
"STOP IT VEGETA.WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS WRONG!!!" Screamed Lena, as tears were falling down her face, looking wide-eyed and in fear of yamchas life.  
  
*Turns his head* "GET BACK IN THE HOUSE WOMAN.THIS IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!!! *Turns his head back to yamcha* YOU'RE A LIER YAMCHA AND I'M GOING TO BLAST YOU TO PIECES.AND I PROMISE YOU, THOSE PEOPLE FROM THE MORTUARY WONT BE ABLE TO PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER!!!" screamed vegeta, in anger and when he was about to blast yamcha to pieces, goku instantly appears and snatches yamcha out of vegetas grasp by doing the instant transmission and reappears twenty feet from vegeta.  
  
"Are you okay yamcha?!" ask goku, sitting him down.  
  
"Yeah, I am now.thanks goku.I thought I was dead for sure!" said yamcha, breathing real hard trying to grasp for air. Vegeta becomes furious.  
  
"KAKAROT.THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.GO HOME SO I CAN FINISHED WHAT I STARTED!!!" screamed vegeta, in anger as he disappears and goku sensed vegeta was going for yamcha so he quickly steps in front of yamcha and vegeta appears.  
  
"This is wrong vegeta.I had sense both of your power levels but yamcha was fading and now I see why.I'm not going to let you harm yamcha.your problem is not with yamcha, it's with your marriage.so killing yamcha wont solve a thing!" said goku, bluntly.  
  
Then bulma wakes up and sits up in the car. She notices Lena and instantly with out Lena seeing her, grabs her hair and starts pulling out some of her hair extensions but Lena quickly pulls herself free from her grasp and goku and vegeta didn't notice them because they were so focused on each other.  
  
"I SHOULD HAVE PULLED IT ALL OUT!!!" screamed bulma in anger throwing the hair extensions out of her hand.  
  
"Ahhh.that was uncalled for!!" yelled Lena, angry and in pain with her hand place on her head and holding on to her hair extensions  
  
"UNCALLED FOR.ARE YOU TAKING STUPID PILLS LENA!!! I SAW YOU AND MY HUSBAND KISSINGGGG!!!" screamed bulma in explosive anger. Then she jumps out of the car on Lena like a lioness to attack her prey and starts to fight her but Lena knowing she would hurt bulma kept blocking her hits. Vegeta becomes furious at goku.  
  
*Grabbing goku by the collar* "Kakarot, I wont warn you again!!" yelled vegeta in anger.  
  
"Vegeta.please reconsider, what you are about to do is wrong.killing yamcha is not going to save your marriage!" he said bluntly.  
  
"Who said I was doing this to save my marriage.I told you already, I am going to ask bulma for a divorce and go on with my life!!" yelled vegeta in anger and letting go of goku. Then bulma suddenly stops fighting Lena because she over heard what he said and storms over to him.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST HEARD.YOU WANT A DIVORCEEE?!!! THIRTY YEARS DON'T MEAN NOTHING TO YOU VEGETA THAT YOU JUST WANT TO GIVE IT ALL UP WITH OUT TRYING TO WORK THINGS OUT.HOW SAD!!!" screamed bulma in anger.  
  
"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT DON'T VALUE THIS MARRIAGE.YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HAS PUT YOUR JOB BEFORE YOUR HUSBAND AND FAMILY FOR THE PAST FEW YEARS AND I AM TIRED OF IT BULMA AND I HAVE TRIED SO HARD TO GET YOUR ATTENTION BUT YOU NEVER TOOK NOTICE!!!" screamed vegeta in anger.  
  
"SO YOUR SAYING, YOU RATHER GIVE IT ALL UP AND NOT TRY TO SAVE IT.YOU HAVE DECIDED THIRTY YEARS IS ENOUGH FOR YOU.IS THAT WHAT YOUR SAYING VEGETA.THAT THERE IS NO HOPE FOR US?!!!" screamed bulma in explosive anger.  
  
*Sighs* "Yes, and I told Lena about.  
  
*Furious and walks away* "OH THAT'S GREAT.I'M SURE YOU AND LENA WILL LIVE TOGETHER NOW!!! YOUR CLOTHES AND OTHER JUNK WILL BE OUTSIDE THE HOUSE IN THE GUESS HOUSE WHEN YOU COME HOME!!!" screamed bulma, as she throws her capsule on the ground and it turns into a car.  
  
*Lena runs over to bulma* "bulma, I did not make any promises to get with vegeta!" said Lena.  
  
"SO, YOUR SAYING, YOUR THINKING ABOUT IT.FINEEEE!!! GO RIGHT AHEAD, YOU CAN HAVE HIM.I HOPE YOU TWO HAVE A TERRIBLE LIFE AND GO TO HELL WHEN YOU DIE!!!" Bulma zooms off in hyper speed almost knocking Lena on the ground. Then vegeta walks over to Lena.  
  
*Takes her hand and Lena slaps it away* "Don't you dare touch me!!" yelled Lena in anger as she turns and walks away and vegeta comes after her and instantly gets in front of her.  
  
"Woman, I'm not finish.I don't want to waste any more time, in three weeks your high school reunion is going to take place, I still want to go but with you.I know it will be awkward but I don't care!" said vegeta, looking serious.  
  
"Vegeta, do you realize that you just gave up thirty years of a great marriage that I'm sure were full of fond awesome memories.to get with me, who you have not seen since after your marriage.you shouldn't even be asking me that right now!!" yelled Lena in anger.  
  
"I realize that woman.I'm not stupid, I'm just at the place were I don't care anymore.all I want is you! I have wanted you back since the first day I saw you sitting in my living room!" said vegeta, looking serious.  
  
"Vegeta.you are vulnerable right now and.  
  
"I AM NOT VULNERABLE LENA.I AM STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I KNOW YOU LOVE ME TO!!!" exploded vegeta in anger.  
  
"LOVE.YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD!!!" Screamed yamcha, in anger and still sitting on the ground. vegeta disappears and reappears in front of yamcha catching goku off guard and snatches him up off the ground by his throat and starts strangling him almost snapping his neck but goku was able to stop vegeta before that happened.  
  
*Trying to restrain him* "Are you nuts vegeta.you almost killed yamcha!!" yelled goku, holding on to him real tight.  
  
"HE''S NOT DEAD YET.OH WHAT A PITY.I WAS HOPING TO SEE HIS HEAD POP LIKE A CORK ON A BOTTLE!!! *Pointing at yamcha* YOU, ARE SOME OF THE REASON WHY MY MARRIAGE WITH BULMA IS NO MORE *Powers up to super saiyan two and goku loses his hold on vegeta* AND YOUR DEATH WILL BE THE PAYMENT OF ALL THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED ME OVER THE YEARS.NOW, YOU'LL DIEEEE!!!" vegeta screams at yamcha, then shoots a huge ki blast and instantly goku did the instant transmission and just made it in time to rescue yamcha before it hit him and he took him home and instantly returned to vegeta. Then all of the smoke cleared and vegeta just only saw goku standing there.  
  
*Smirking* "Surprise!" said goku, with his arms folded.  
  
"KAKAROT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!" screamed vegeta, who was furious because, he knew by seeing goku standing there, that yamcha was still alive. "YOU HAVE STOLEN MY CHANCE OF REVENGE.NOW.  
  
"Now what vegeta.you'll kill me to?!! I don't think so bud.remember how for years you was determined to prove something that was impossible and you hated me because of it until you finally realized it was wrong.well, this is the same thing vegeta but this time it's not me but yamcha!!" yelled goku.  
  
"It's not the same kakarot, I know that weakling still loves bulma!! I have a reason to kill this fool!! No one and I mean no one interferes in my marriage nor tries to scheme and manipulate to get with my mate and lives.yamcha has lived beyond his limits because of bulma saving his miserable life, not seeing what he was trying to do.sometimes I wondered did she love him!!" yelled vegeta, in anger.  
  
"Your right vegeta.yamcha does still love bulma and no bulma doesn't love him.she loves you very much, I heard her tell this to chichi!" he said.  
  
"Explain to me kakarot, what else did you hear!" said vegeta, still in his super saiyan two form.  
  
"That bulma had told yamcha that her heart belongs to you and she wouldn't change that for the world regardless of how the way you are! You see vegeta.trying to kill yamcha and divorcing bulma is wrong.I have been married to chichi far longer than you and bulma have been married and I'm here to tell you it's not easy especially with me all ways out saving the earth from evil! It totally started to put a strain on my marriage to the point of almost no return.me and chichi had a choice, we could just throw away over forty years of marriage because we are angry at each other because of our faults and don't deal with it or we can come together and see that, all of these years we have been together is worth the effort and we decided yes it is worth the effort and every since then, it's been a long and adventuress ride that we love even though we may go through tuff times but that's okay I wouldn't trade it in for the world!" said goku, smiling.  
  
"I hear what your saying kakarot but at least your wife seen that there was a problem in the marriage.bulma didn't and right now as far as she is concerned I have abandoned the marriage, I have committed adultery with her best friend and I'm being selfish and self seeking! But that's okay because I have done these things because I do want out of this marriage now.and I'm still going to have my revenge on yamcha kakarot.so saving his life was a big mistake!" said vegeta, frowning at goku because he saved yamcha from being killed by him. Then Lena who was still standing outside who could sense power levels couldn't believe vegeta power level.  
  
*Looking wide-eyed* "I can't believe how powerful you have gotten over the years vegeta.you didn't even need to go super saiyan to wipe yamcha out.I'm sure one hit would have did it.wow what enormous power!" she said, not believing what she was seeing.  
  
*Turns around to look at Lena* "I have reached power levels beyond belief and your right, I didn't need to power up.the reason why I powered up, is to get free from kakarots grasp to get yamcha and when I was to hit that idiot, he would have disintegrate into a million pieces.now it's time to finish what I started!" he said, with an evil grin. As vegeta was about to do the instant transmission, goku stops him by shooting a ki blast that hit his leg and it wasn't hard enough to take his leg off but hard enough for it to hurt and stop him.  
  
"YOU FOOL.HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME KAKAROT!!! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU BUT YOU GIVE ME NO OTHER CHOICE!!!" screamed vegeta in anger because goku shot and hit him with a ki blast.  
  
*Getting in his fighting position* "I will not allow this vegeta. *turns to super saiyan two* bring it on!!" yelled goku, frowning at him and both of them charged at each other in full force and started to fight in tremendous speed and power that it became extremely windy and the sky turned a dark red and Lena couldn't keep up with them.  
  
*Trying to find them* "I can't believe how fast goku and vegeta are.I can't even see them nor sense them.this is madness.I have never experience this before!" said Lena, in shock. Instantly, goku and vegeta stop and landed to the ground and started staring at each other down in their fighting positions.  
  
"Kakarot, this is senseless.there is no reason for us to fight.just let me be to do my business with yamcha!!" yelled vegeta, in anger.  
  
"No vegeta! Yamcha is my friend and I will die to make sure that you don't kill him.I'm sorry that you and bulma are going through this but regardless if yamcha had a part in what you and bulma are going through or not, you have no right to take his life!!" yelled goku.  
  
"YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN SO STUPID.PROTECTING THOSE WHO DESERVE TO DIE.WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN KAKAROT?!!!" screamed vegeta, and charged after goku in extreme anger. Later on that after noon, krillin and eighteen had went to the doctors office and was waiting for the doctor to come back in the room.  
  
"I hate being in here.I should have stayed home!" said eighteen, nauseated with her hand on her stomach.  
  
"Now eighteen, you wasn't getting better.the pink medication was not working and you kept vomiting non stop!" said krillin, sternly. Then the doctor Kane walks in.  
  
"Hey there eighteen and krillin, long time no see.I'm sure you don't want any long stories, so I'll get to the point.I have some good news and some bad news!" said doctor Kane, smiling.  
  
"What's the bad news?!" ask eighteen, bluntly.  
  
"The bad news is, your blood count is low!" said doctor Kane, looking serious.  
  
"And what's the good news doc?!" ask krillin, smiling.  
  
*Smiling from ear to ear* "In about eight months you are going to have a baby, that is the reason why you feel nauseated and vomiting!!" said doctor Kane in excitement.  
  
"YEAH EIGHTEEN.WE ARE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER KID.THIS IS GREAT!!!" Screamed krillin in excitement grabbing his wife and hugging her.  
  
*Looking shocked* "Wow, I'm pregnant?!" she said, smiling but then suddenly her face changed from a smile to a irritated look because a thought came to her mind about what if this babies Hercules and that made her feel like she wanted to faint.  
  
*Noticing something's wrong* "Eighteen, what's wrong.are you going to vomit?! Please let me move before you do that.I love you and all but I don't want to be vomit on!" said krillin, smirking and starting to move out of her way.  
  
"No I don't want to vomit, it's just that I feel a little faint.that's all." said eighteen, giving a fake smile.  
  
"This happens sometimes to some women who are pregnant, now if it doesn't stop, then you come and see me but it's nothing to be alarmed about." said doctor Kane, getting ready to leave the room. "I'll be right back."  
  
Mean while at Isis house, she was in the virtual world role-playing mysteria who is the queen of hearts and she was fighting the evil oval links to rescue the children from the over load who had them captured and she was expecting for her husband the king of hearts to arrive because it was to many for her to handle alone.  
  
"You will never defeat us and get those brats back mysteria.we will conquer Cardaria and add it to our collection of slave planets!!" yelled commander Saigar.  
  
"What makes you think your going to get that far Saigar.you have no power here, you will be defeated and your masters kingdom will fall!!" yelled mysteria, standing in her fighting position. This made Saigar furious.  
  
"AAAAAAATTACK, MY EVIL MINIONS!!! DESTROY MYSTERIAAAAAA!!!" screamed Saigar, in explosive anger. As the oval links had immediately link together and charged out to attack her, instantly a beam of light hit some of the oval links, they where being attacked. It became extremely smoky from the blast, it was too cloudy to see anything, and all you can hear was fighting and screaming. The smoke was starting to clear and all of the oval links except commander Saigar were dead and the king of hearts had him held up in the air by his collar and his back was turned.  
  
*Feeling relieved* "Just in time my husband, I thought I was a goner!" she said, smiling but then her face began to change once the smoke totally disappeared as the king had turned around.  
  
*Furious* "TRUNKS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" She said in anger and balding up both of her fist.  
  
"Who else would play the role of the king!" he said, smirking at her.  
  
  
  
Find out what happens next in chap 8. 


End file.
